


Vicley First Christmas

by Mangobutterfly



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangobutterfly/pseuds/Mangobutterfly
Summary: The fic takes place during  Vic and Lucas first Christmas.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fic is really really late. But I had to finish it and share it. Hope you enjoy it. I have more ideas and stories past present and future for Vicley. Hopefully I can stay in the happy vicley bubble long enough to write them.

Vicley First Christmas.

Christmas eve eve Lucas and Vic spent the day in bed. It's where they spent most of the last month since they became exclusive after friendsgiving. Lucas had business at headquarters and was filling in at 23 when he wasn't filling in at 19. He would be stationed at 23 Christmas Eve and Vic had to work on Christmas day. They wouldn't see each other for the next 48 hours. 

Christmas Eve, Lucas didn't get much work done between calls. Vic spent Christmas eve doing last minute Christmas shopping for her friends at station 19. They always did a secret santa and this year Vic got Dean, but Vic was in a giving mood and wanted to give everyone a little something .

While shopping Vic had an idea for a Christmas gift or two for her new man friend too. What do you get the guy you've been sleeping with for 2 months who is also your boss's boss's boss and keep it secret. Was it too soon for gifts? Did a gift make them official. Vic shrugged off all the questions she just wanted to make Christmas fun for him since they couldn't spend it together. 

She picked up a few more things and went home to get everything ready.

Meanwhile Lucas was at 23 doing last minute online shopping between calls instead of filling out paperwork. An article popped up on his screen "top 10 christmas gifts for your girlfriend". He thought to himself "girlfriend? Is that what Vic is to him? They were exclusive. He really liked spending time with her in and out of bed. He honestly couldn't get enough of her. He looked through the list and thought about getting something for Vic. Whatever it was it had to be subtle and not scare her off for being to serious. He got an idea and decided to make it not so serious. He'd make it fun. He stepped out of the station and went to pick up a few things to prepare for Vic.

\------------

Christmas morning - Vic

Vic's alarm went off at 7 am. Shift started at 8. When she opened the front door to exit she was greeted with a gift box on her doorstep. She picked it up and walked it back in to her kitchen. Opening the box, there was a cup of coffee from the coffee shop around the corner along with a fresh made breakfast burrito. She immediately knew it had to be from Lucas Ripley. It was his signature breakfast burrito he made for her when he'd stayed the night and the coffee was perfect. There was also a card in the box:

Merry Christmas Vic.  
It is Christmas day  
And we are far away.  
I have a gift for you  
But you must follow clues.  
Drive to work safely.  
Go to where you first filleted me. 

Filleted me? She thought. What did that mean? She grabbed her Lucas Burrito and coffee and headed to work. The whole ride she thought what could that mean. You fillet a fish. But we don't have fish in the station. Maybe there's fish in the fridge. I'll check there. But he said 'filleted him'. What does that mean. She walked into station 19 put her stuff in her locker, changed into her uniform and headed to the kitchen. Travis was in the kitchen making breakfast for the team. Vic started searching the refrigerator. "Travis do we have fish in here?" She asked. "Merry Christmas to you too." He looked at her digging in the refrigerator. "I don't think so. It's too early for fish anyway. Grab a plate. It's time for breakfast." He answered. "I've already had breakfast. Famous Lu…" she stopped herself. "A Christmas burrito and a coffee on the way here. "Sounds delicious. "Travis replied. Vic moved in close to Travis and whispered "what does it mean to fillet a person?" Travis choked on his food. "It means going down on...? Wait are you seeing someone and didn't tell me? I thought you weren't seeing Mayhorne anymore." "No I'm not seeing Mayhorn or anyone right now." She avoided eye contact. They had a moment of awkward silence. "Ok. Well to fillet someone could also mean you chopped someone into pieces literally or figuratively. Like chewed them out, made them feel small" 

Suddenly a light went off in Vic's head. "The conference room." She said out loud and darted out of the beanery and to the conference room where she first yelled at Chief Ripley. When she arrived there was a small envelope. In the envelope were 2 movie tickets to a new movie called Aquaman. Vic had mentioned while watching tv with him that the movie looked interesting. He bought the tickets for late night showing on the 27th. Along with the tickets was the next clue:

Here are tickets to what you want to see.  
You can take a friend or you can take me  
That guy is water and you are fire  
We both you know what you desire  
There's more to this Christmas day.  
The next clue is where we play. 

"Where we play? That's my bed. I can't go back home. He must mean something else." She thought to herself. Suddenly the bell rang and she sprang into motion sliding the clue and gift in her back pocket. 

When Vic returned from the call she walked towards the beanery. Captain Herrera stopped her and called her into his office. He talked to her about what happened on the call and how she made a good call on the getting the drone out of the kids hair. While Herrera was talking, Vic spotted an item with her name on it. "Where we play!" Vic thought. "He means where we role play in the late nights when he fills in here. "Naughty!" She blurted out. "What was that?" Herrera questioned. "Nothing Sir. Those kids were naughty…" Vic deflected. "Ok let's go upstairs and get that cold breakfast." He quipped directing Vic out of the office. "Oh no. I'm good. You go ahead I'll be up there later." Vic said. Vic watched as the captain ascended the stairs and turned back into the office and closed the door. 

She grabbed the item in the corner and ripped it open. Inside there was a shirt. A standard black uniform button down shirt with her name on it. Vic was very confused by the gift. Why would he gift her a work shirt? She read the card with it:

Sometimes play time can get a little rough.  
Unlike you, your shirt's not so tough.  
Your button may have gone missing  
Let's see if this one will survive the kissing.  
Its Christmas time and you're on the job.  
Find the next clue behind the knob. 

She folded the clue and added it to her back pocket. She took her new shirt to her locker to hang up. She was about to go look over the clue in her bunk room when the bell rang again. This call took a few hours but Ripley didn't show up to it. When the team got back to the station they were all worn out. They all peeled off to their bunk rooms to get cleaned up. Vic came out of the showers and decided to put on her new shirt. She turned the doorknob to her room and walked in and there was a red glitter box sitting on her bed. "Knob? Doorknob!" Vic laughed and walked in, closed the door and sat down on the bed and shook the box. It was heavy and hard. What could it be. She ripped the wrapping paper off of it and tore open the box. Inside there was a book. "Knock Knock I'm Kind Of Awesome." Vic laughed at the title of the book and smiled. Then she grabbed the clue with it.

You are awesome. Yes you are.  
You have set a pretty high bar.  
Getting in and out of the station is a task.  
There is more to see behind the mask.

"Mask? He must mean our masks in the turn out room." She thought. Vic finished getting dressed and put all her gifts in the closet. She sent a text to Ripley of just a winking kissy face (😘). He responded back with a detective emoji (🕵️♂️). She laughed at his response knowing what her was up to.

Vic was about to go into the turnout room to get her next clue when Maya yelled for everyone to meet in the beanery as it was time for the gift exchange. Vic ran back to her locker and grabbed her gifts for her team. 

Vic gave Dean a set of lowball and highball glasses and a bottle of tequila. Ben gave Vic a scarf and gloves in an odd blue color. "Thanks" she said putting it back in the box and focusing on everyone opening their gifts. She gave everyone a snow globe ornaments with their names on them. While they all admired their gifts from each other Vic went down to the turnout room to find the answer to her next clue. 

Sure enough she walked into the turnout room and found another gift and clue in the gas mask hanging in her locker. This time it was a small box. "It can't be a ring. It's way too soon for that. No the box is not ring shaped." She thought as she examined the box. She untied the bow on the box and took off the lid to the box. Inside was a silver keychain with a cactus on it. It was from the restaurant they went to in Tacoma on their day off. They wanted to get out and not worry about people seeing them. Its was kind of their first official date. Then she read the clue:

It may have been just a date  
But oh it was great  
One for the ages  
Like the fire that rages.  
The next gift might come at a price  
Next clue is all about sp(ice).

She pulled out her phone and texted Lucas again and emoji of a chili pepper (🌶) . He texted back "so close" she ran into the beanery opened the freezer door and there was a fresh pint of double fold vanilla ice cream. Dean walked in "when did we get ice cream?" He opened the freezer but there was no more. "You gonna share? It is Christmas" He asked with puppy dog eyes. Vic took the clue and slid it into her pocket and walked over to grab 2 spoons. "You can only have 2 scoops. This is my Christmas gift." She said. "From who?" He asked. "From me. To me" she answered and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. I'll find out." He dug his spoon into the ice cream getting a big scoop and walked away. 

Vic laughed and dug into her special ice cream. The ice cream was from the local shop that Lucas often stopped by before coming over to Vic's. She always got the double fold vanilla and he got the salted caramel. She sat down at the table and read her next clue.

From spice to ice  
You've been naughty and nice  
The next gift is high in the sky  
I'll serve you something more than pie.

She put her ice cream back in the freezer and went to the roof. The clue was hidden in the corner. There was no gift this time. Just a clue. 

Sorry no gift to make you swoon.  
But the next gift is after the moon.  
Take some time to enjoy the view  
It'll be on sight waiting for you.

Vic smiled thinking about the time they spent on the roof of the station together. She didn't think that time would turn into this. Were they moving too fast? Was he serious about this? Was she serious about this? How deep does this run. She could tell they were past infatuation. She genuinely loved spending time with him. It may have been a lot of spice but the non spice was nice too. This Christmas day scavenger hunt and thoughtful gifts showed how much he paid attention to her. She laughed to herself. "He's a goner." She thought about her gifts to him. Did he like his as much as she liked hers. She received a text from him, "is this for me or for you?" Vic laughed and responded back "we will see after the moon."

The rest of Christmas day was quiet. No more calls. The station 19 team ordered Chinese food and watched a movie in the common room then went to sleep. Next morning, they were woken up by a 4 alarm fire at an apartment complex. The team was the first to arrive followed by 23, 42, 81 and Chief Ripley. 

Vic looked at the Chief when he arrived, noticing he was wearing a bright red tie and smiling. He smiled back at her and shook his head. 

Ripley managed the fire and clearing out the buildings with no casualties. All the teams were gathering their gear and cleaning up the scene. 81 was assigned clean up duty of the building remains. Vic and Travis loaded back into the aide car and Vic had a text message. "Nice shirt." She responded back to Lucas "nice tie. See you soon."

She went back to the station, got changed and collected all her gifts from Lucas. When she got in her car there was another gift with a note on it that said: 

Don't open until you get home.  
For what's inside is not for you alone. 

She drove home as fast as she could. She walked into her apartment that was empty. Lucas wasn't there. There were no gifts. She wanted to see what was in the box. Finally the doorbell rang. Lucas had arrived. He was wearing a blue sweater and a big smile. Vic pulled him inside and kissed him passionately. Lucas pulled away. "Wait. We have the final gift. She went to the living room to get the box and ripped the paper off of it as she walked back to the room. She turned the corner to her room and opened the box. There was nothing. She looked up to Lucas and was surprised….

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

\-----------  
Christmas Day - Lucas

Lucas woke up at station 23 at 6:30am. He had to get a few things set up for what he planned for Vic. He left 23 and headed over to 19 before shift changes. The 19 A-shift were up and waiting to run out the door to their families for Christmas morning. Captain Washington was with the group on the floor, so Lucas stepped into the front office and placed one of Vics gifts on the bookshelf behind the desk. He then stopped in the beanery and slipped the ice cream he bought the day before into the freezer. Then went upstairs to the roof to leave a clue.

When he came back down Travis had already arrived. "Merry Christmas Montgomery. What brings you in so early?" Lucas asked closing his satchel hiding the gifts. Travis was surprised to see the Chief at the station so early in the morning. "Morning Chief. Merry Christmas. Starting breakfast for the team. What brings you to the station so early this morning?" "Just stopping by a few stations checking on things and wish everyone happy holidays." He lied. "I'm going to head to HQ soon to get some work done. Have a good shift Montgomery." He said nodding goodbye and walking towards the bunks. 

Lucas slipped into her bunk room leaving a gift and clue. Then conference room and down to the turnout room. He managed to exit the station without running into anyone else from Vic's shift.

He drove home to get cleaned up. There was a package on his front porch. He brought it in and left it. It didn't say who it was from. He didn't have time to open it. He had to get to Vic's before she left. He showered.Then made breakfast burritos; one for himself and one for Vic. He drove to the coffee shop just around the corner from her place and got coffee for them. He stopped a block from her apartment. He prepared her first gift and walked down the street ducking behind bushes. He made it to her door without being seen, placed the box on her doorstep and ran back to his car. As soon as he got back in his car, she opened her door. He watched as she picked up the box and went back inside. He smiled and drove off to work.

He walked into his office at HQ and there was a stack of packages that his assistant left on his desk the previous day. One package caught his eye. It was a gift box not a package from the mail. He ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the box. Inside was a bright red tie with christmas trees on it. Along with the tie there was a card. 

Merry Christmas Lucas Ripley   
Here's a gift to you from me.   
Put it on and spread some cheer  
It's the most wonderful time of the year  
Not seeing you today will be boring   
I'll be waiting for you tomorrow morning ❤

He smiled at the colorful tie. "Tis the season." He laughed as he took off the black tie he was wearing and put on his gift. He pulled out his phone to text Vic but was interrupted by a phone call from station 23. "Chief, you left so early this morning, last shift said you forgot your gift at the front desk." Mayhorn said on the other end. "I have a gift there? I'll swing by later and pick it up. Thanks for letting me know." He said and hung up the phone. "Did 23 get me a gift for spending so much time with them?" He chuckled to himself. 

He worked to catch up on some paperwork. He got notice that Station 19 was on a call to a house. He wondered how far into the gifts she was and if she liked them; were they too much. Did she like his clues?

He got notice that station 19 was sent out again on a call. He checked the info on the fire. It was a multi car accent on the highway. 19 and 81 were both called. Lucas tracked the details of the call from his office. Once the call was complete he decided to go check on 23 and get his gift. When he arrived at 23, Lee was at the front desk and handed him the box. "Thank you guys. This is very nice of station 23." Lucas said tucking the gift in his bag. "Oh it's not from us. It was delivered here yesterday addressed to you." Lee corrected him. Lucas was confused. He already got a gift from Vic who else would be sending a gift. 

He nodded to Lee and exited the building back to his car. Once on his car her pulled the box out and examine the label. There was no return address or details of the contents. He opened the box and inside there was a book titled "The Wanderers". There was also a card that read:

Merry Christmas Lucas  
I hope you like your new gift  
A book for you to peruse   
Maybe there's something you can use  
I've got a few more things for you   
But some digging you'll have to do 

"Another gift from Vic" he blushed. "I guess we are really more alike than I thought." Vic got him a book about astronauts. Lucas told her once that if not a firefighter he would have been an astronaut. 

Lucas put the gift in the back seat of his car and received a text message from Vic with just a winking kiss face (😘). He laughed "she must like her gifts" he thought to himself. "Funny how I gave clues and direction and she says I'm just going to have to dig." He sent back a detective emoji (🕵️♂️) and started his car back to HQ.

When he arrived back at HQ he reached back to grab his gift and noticed another box. "How did this get here?" He thought. He grabbed both boxes and went to his office. He opened the new box. Inside was a picture frame with a picture of the view from the station 19 rooftop. The note with it said

Merry Christmas Chief Ripley   
Here another gift from me  
A picture of a special view  
A place special to me and you  
A frame of our "start date"  
You still have to work for your cake

He smiled and place it on his desk. He then received a text from vic of a chili emoji (🌶). He took that as she found the keychain and she was getting close to the end of her gifts. He texted back to here, "so close."

Lucas continues working through the day. It was a rather uneventful christmas day. He decided he would go home for the evening. Lucas got home and saw the package left from that morning. He opened it to find a blue sweater and an envelope. In the envelope was a card and a folded piece of paper that say reservation for 2 at smokejumping training facility in Winthrop. He looked at the reservation confused. "Vic must have meant this for herself not me. Right?? He reached for his phone and sent her a text " is this for me or for you?" To which Vic responded "we will see after the moon." 

Lucas smiled heart eyes at her response. He could tell she got all her gifts and was probably on the roof of 19 enjoying the same view she framed for him. He couldn't help think that this could be love. Vic was always on his mind. She made his heart skip when she walks into a room. He hated having to be so secretive about their relationship but it's so complicated. She was perfect for him. They had so much in common. It's been around 2 months. He didn't want to move too fast and scare her away. He looked at the card that was sent with gift. On the cover picture of a christmas gift box with a red ribbon attached. Inside it read:

Merry Christmas Mr. Spice  
Being away from you is not so nice  
It may be a lot for our short time   
But you are always on my mind.  
Cant wait to see you tomorrow   
With one more gift sealed with a bow. 

Lucas smile and reread the card. "Oh she's a goner" he thought to himself. He took all his gifts to his livingroom and reread all her notes and looked at the gift. 

While reading he got a call from his sister Jennifer. "Merry Christmas Lucas!" She yelled through the phone. Jennifer was in Hawaii for the Christmas holiday with her boyfriend's family. "Merry Christmas Jenn. How's Hawaii?" "Its so beautiful. I wish you came with us. You are always working. Do you ever take time off?" Jennifer half teased half seriously asked. Lucas laughed "I don't want to be a third wheel with you and Paul. I don't want to go alone either. So I work. I get out enough. Maybe next year." Jennifer could tell her brother wasn't talking in his normal I'm all alone tone. "So what's her name?" Jennifer asked. "Her who?"he tried to deflect. "Oh big brother, I can hear it. You could have brought her here. The more the merrier." Lucas laughed. His sister knows him better than she know herself. 

He took a deep breath. "Its not that serious." He said. "Yeah right." Jennifer mocked. "What did you get her Christmas." Lucas laughed shaking his head. "Nothing much, just a keychain, a book, a shirt, ice cream, tickets to a movie, and I made her breakfast…" "Awww my brother is in love." Lucas blushed. "Tell me about this woman you've gone all big for on Christmas. How long have you 2 been together? Why haven't you mentioned her before?" Jennifer pried. Lucas knew he wasn't going to get out of this conversation with telling his sister something. "Her name is Victoria, Vic. It's been around 2 months but I've known her for a year or two now. It's not that serious. And that's all I can tell you." Lucas paused waiting to see if his sister would take that as enough for now. "Mmhmm." Jennifer laughed. "Not that serious...sure. I know there something else your not telling me. But I'll get it it out of you." "I'm sure you will." Lucas quipped. The siblings chatter a little while longer until Jennifer had to go. 

The night was settling in. He had received alerts of 23, 41 and 83 being called out. He wasn't need on those calls. He go an alert on his phone from a chinese restaurant stating your order is ready for pick up. "I didn't order any food." he thought. He called the restaurant to let them know they had the wrong information. "No sir. The order came from a lady name Hughes. She placed the order and told us to contact you when it was ready. 

He drove to the Chinese restaurant to pick up the order and it was all his favorites along with a note. 

Its Christmas day  
Knowing you, you're all work and no play  
Just making sure you had something to eat  
Maybe you should also sleep  
Don't have too much fun at HQ all alone  
The countdown to meet is on

He took his food back to HQ instead of home. Thinking she mentioned HQ is there another gift there? Did she sneak over? He smiled. He got to HQ and it was a ghost town. He went to his desk and inhaled his food. He didn't realize he hadn't eaten anything since the burrito that morning. "She knows me so well" he thought. He opened his fortune cookie and read the fortune. "Now is the time to go ahead and pursue that love interest!" He almost choked on the cookie as he read it. The world was trying to tell him something.

He was about to text Vic and thank her and tell her what his fortune said when he was alerted that he was needed on a call. He joined station 7 and 63 at a warehouse fire. When he returned from the call he was dirty and exhausted. He cleaned up at HQ and turned into his sleeping quarters for the night. 

At 4 am he got an alert that he was needed on another call. He got dressed and rushed to the scene. This time it was a fire at an apartment complex. 19, 23, 42 & 81 were all called. Station 19 was there first on the scene and Sullivan was trying to give commands.

Lucas caught eyes with Vic. She looked him up and down and smiled. He smiled back at her and shook his head. 

Lucas managed the fire and clearing out the buildings with no casualties. All the teams were gathering their gear and cleaning up the scene. He assigned 81 to clean up duty of the building remains. He watched as Vic got into the aide car with Travis and drove off. He sent her a text message. "Nice shirt." He received a text back "nice tie. See you soon."

On his drive back to HQ, Lucas got an idea. Paperwork from the call would have to wait. He drove to the convenience store and grabbed a box and wrapping paper and a big bow. He wrapped the box and drove over to 19. He went around back hoping not to be seen. Luckily Vic left her car unlocked. He snuck the box in her car and drove off. He went home to get cleaned up and decided to put on his new blue sweater. 

When Lucas arrived at her place, he rang the doorbell. Vic opened the door with the biggest smile on her face. She pulled him inside and kissed him passionately. Lucas pulled away. "Wait. We have the final gift." He watched her walk down the hall to her living room to get the box. When she was at the end he ducked into her room. 

He put a big red bow on his head and laid across the bed. He watched as Vic came in the room opening the empty box and looking at him.

"I couldn't fit in the box." Lucas said. 

Vic slowly walked towards him, "so you're my last gift?" She bent down; her face an inch away from his. "I saved the best for last." He reached up to pull her full body down to him, but she pulled away. 

"I have one more gift for you too…" Vic stood up and grabbed his hand pulling him off the bed. "But you have to unwrap it." She winked at him and looked down at herself. Lucas knew exactly what she meant.

He stared deep into her eyes and unbuttoned her shirt one button at a time revealing a red lace bra with a bow. He got a hitch in his breath looking down at her. He looped his fingers into her pants belt loops and pulled her closer. "Best Christmas gift ever. She pulled back again. "Finish unwrapping your gift." She draped her arms around his neck. He did as he was told. Unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down letting his hands linger on her backside a little while. She had on a matching red lace thong. Lucas stepped back to take in his full gift. "It's perfect." Vic stepped forward closing the space between them and whispered in his ear, "my turn" 

Vic ran her hands under his blue sweater feeling his muscles. She pulled his sweater off and threw it across the room. She stared into Lucas's eyes and continued to run her hands all over his body. He kept a firm grip on her cheeks pulling her closer and closer. 

"I think your gift will explode if you don't finish unwrapping it" Lucas said. Vic looked down to see the "wrapping paper" needed to go. She undid his belt buckle, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She reached in grabbing ahold of gift. Running her hand over it. "Vic!" Lucas exhaled. "I'm just examining my gift. Is that so wrong?" She released him and removed his pants. "That better?" Vic smirked pushing her body as close as she could get feeling her gift ready to give. 

Lucas removed the last bit of wrapping on his gift from her. Vic pushed him back onto the bed, "What do you say we combine these gifts and go big." She said as she climbed on top straddling him receiving his package. 

The two continued the gift exchange for hours, going big each time. When there were no more gifts to give, they settled in each others arms to drift off to sleep.

"Merry Christmas Vic." Lucas said peppering kisses on her neck. "Merry Christmas Lucas." Vic mumbled fighting sleep. "Best Christmas gift ever." She kissed his cheek and snuggled in close and off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one. Next fic should be Vicley's first and second Valentine's Day.


End file.
